This application relates to the art of shelf support brackets and, more particularly, to such brackets used for supporting downwardly inclined shelves in gravity flow racks used for order picking systems.
Shelf support brackets must usually be moved upwardly or downwardly to new mounting holes for changing the support elevation thereof. It would be desirable to provide a shelf support bracket which could vary its support elevation to a degree less than that obtained by moving same to a new support location.